


Bear With It

by daphnerunning



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Awkward First Times, Data Sex, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-23
Updated: 2013-05-23
Packaged: 2017-12-12 17:12:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/813996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daphnerunning/pseuds/daphnerunning
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time they have sex, it's terrible. For some reason, Kaidou keeps letting Inui try again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bear With It

The first time they have sex, it’s terrible.

Kaidou doesn’t remember too much of it afterwards—he likes it better that way—and he’s pretty sure they’re never going to do it again. It leaves him messy, and uncomfortable, and they’re both sore in places he’s not entirely certain they should be sore (left elbow? what did Inui do there?).

But for some reason, Inui asks him out again. 

(Kaidou tries not to be relieved that he hasn’t messed everything up.)

Inui is insistent when he knows what he wants, and Kaidou can’t complain, not when Inui’s hand presses up a little two hard between his legs, and even if his face is blushing and he’s not sure what to do with his hands, it’s better than anything he’s done on his own—

Until Inui’s knee goes into his side, and he knocks Inui’s glasses off, and someone’s hissing (probably himself), and it’s only with firm hands and a surly glare that they finish each other off. 

(The glare is his own. Inui just pushes his glasses up and gives him an impenetrable smile.)

The third time, Kaidou shuts the door in Inui’s face. He hangs up when Inui calls. 

(But that’s rude, and Inui  _is_  his senior, so he calls him back, and it’s hard to refuse another date after that.)

It’s hard to refuse Inui at  _all_. 

The fifth (sixth?) time, Kaidou walks with a limp for three days, and the bruise on his hip swells to the size of a table tennis paddle—which is  _not_  what made the mark. Inui doesn’t apologize. Kaidou sees Inui’s face crease at the corners of his eyes in pain whenever someone jostles his wrist. He doesn’t really remember hurting it, but everything gets sort of confusing when they’re fumbling around.

After the eighth time, Eiji catches on (probably because of the incredibly suspicious bite marks behind his knee—but his long pants were still wet, and only Eiji is weird enough to flip around upside down like that). 

“Oi,” he says, not entirely looking concerned even after Kaidou grunts in pain when something nudges his shoulder. “Whoever it is, I don’t think you’re doing it right.”

“Shut up.” He doesn’t mean to be surly. He’s not sure how they both wound up drinking Super Amazing Special Violet Health Juice. Everything is a little fuzzy.

The tenth time, Inui is waiting for him. He smiles. 

Very slowly, he sets down a notebook, closing the covers as he puts it on the nightstand. “I have your data now,” he informs Kaidou. “Thank you for cooperating.”

The tenth time, Inui’s teeth graze his ear just enough to make him shudder. 

The tenth time, every time Kaidou thinks his hand is going to slip, Inui’s strong fingers are there to catch him. 

The tenth time, Kaidou isn’t sure where he learned to move his body like this; it’s like when they play in doubles, and Inui is always  _there_  before he can call, and Kaidou gets to see what Inui looks like without his glasses.

(He keeps his eyes closed, but it’s good enough. At least Kaidou can see the face he makes when he goes over the edge.)

Kaidou isn’t sure what his own face looks like when he collapses down to the bed. (Probably frightening, but Inui never seems to mind.) He takes a while to catch his breath, colors and shapes swirling in front of his eyes, and Inui’s fingers in his hair feel a lot better than he’d ever expected, and about twenty times better than they had last Thursday.

He can’t really breathe, but for once it’s a good thing, and Inui’s sweat-damp skin isn’t nearly so sticky against his own. Inui’s mouth tastes like cinnamon—although how he’d gotten data on Kaidou favorite flavor of Inui’s toothpaste, Kaidou really doesn’t know.

He tries to leave, but Inui doesn’t have enough data on his sleep schedule, so somehow he winds up with his face in Inui’s neck all night. If it’s the best sleep he’s ever had, it probably doesn’t mean anything. 

(In the morning, he pretends he doesn’t see Inui write something down under a new section called Sleeping Habits. He doesn’t bother pretending he’s hesitant to give Inui all the data he wants.)

**Author's Note:**

> oh god i don't even know askhjdfaskdj my girlfriend thought this was a good idea and i can't believe this was my first fic for this fandom these guys are just so cute ok


End file.
